Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny
Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny is the second TV series set in the Cosmic Era universe of Gundam. Set two years after the original Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny features many new characters and some returning ones. Gundam SEED Destiny had its premiere broadcast in Japan on October 9, 2004 at 6:00 p.m. on the JNN TV stations (Tokyo Broadcasting System (TBS TV), Mainichi Broadcasting System (MBS TV, producing TV station), etc.) and ended October 1, 2005. Bandai Entertainment has announced that Gundam SEED Destiny is licensed for the North American market, and confirmed at Anime Expo 2006 that it will broadcast on Canadian television on YTV. There is no schedule date to broadcast the series in the US at this time according to Bandai Entertainment. On Christmas 2005 a special episode ("Final Plus") aired, called "The Chosen Future". The episode is mainly a remake of the Final Phase (Ep 50), with a few storyline changes, a lengthened battle, and an epilogue to the series. Overview Directed by Mitsuo Fukuda, Gundam SEED Destiny is the sequel to Gundam SEED and the second Gundam series to be set in the Cosmic Era timeline. For background information see Factions of the Cosmic Era, for the events in the first series see Bloody Valentine War, for the events in Gundam SEED Destiny see Second Bloody Valentine War. Set in C.E. 73, two years after the peace treaty between ZAFT and the Earth Alliance was signed in Gundam SEED, members of the Earth Alliance special task force known as Phantom Pain hi-jack three advanced mobile suits from a ZAFT armoury base during a meeting between Orb representative Cagalli Yula Athha and new ZAFT chairman Gilbert Durandal. What begins as a pursuit of this band of Extended Naturals by Orb refugee Shinn Asuka, Athrun Zala, and the crew of the Minerva, escalates into cataclysmic circumstances which lead to the declaration of yet another war. Themes and reactions While still focused on the conflict between Naturals and Coordinators, Destiny's focus was placed more on the ideological conflicts held by the characters, with social commentary proposing an interesting global government conspiracy theory for the real world. In a wide scope, the series poses the question of what would be the best path for humanity to follow: one where people's paths are chosen, but they are able to live to their full potential, or that of freedom and the inevitable conflict that will occur? However, these themes were not always apparent, and although a ratings success, Destiny could not match either the previous success of Gundam SEED or Fullmetal Alchemist , both of which previously aired on the popular Saturday evening prime-time slot. But Destiny's DVD sales were very large, surpassing SEED's DVD sales. Adaptations An abridged version of the TV series, known as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny: Special Edition, has been released. This abridged version is a retelling the story in four 90 minute parts. Unlike it's counter part, Gundam SEED: Special Edition, this retelling of Destiny focuses on fixing some of the more criticized aspects of the series (for instance, focusing on Athrun Zala's point of view to keep the focus as neutral as possible) rather than simply editing together highlights and important battles. An ONA sidestory called Gundam SEED C.E. 73: STARGAZER, was released on Bandai Channel between July and September 2006, with a DVD release In November 2006. The anime has been adapted into a series of novels, by Goto Riu (also the author of the Gundam SEED novels). The manga series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny: The Edge tells the events of the anime from the point of view of Athrun Zala. There is also another manga series that adapts the series straightforward. It was done by the same artist as the original Gundam SEED manga and released in America by Del Rey Books. This version of the series was received very poorly by fans due to Del Rey's name translations, forcing the company to release notes at the beginning of subsequent chapters following the first one. As well, Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny has been used for more recent entries in the SD Gundam G Generation and Super Robot Wars game series, the most notable entries being Super Robot Wars Z for the PS2 and Super Robot Wars K for the Nintendo DS. Cast and crew *Andrew Waltfeld - Okiayu Ryoutarou (Japanese), Brian Drummond (English) *Arthur Trine - Takahashi Hiroki (Japanese), *Athrun Zala ("Alex Dino") - Ishida Akira (Japanese), Sam Vincent (English) *Auel Neider - Morita Masakazu (Japanese), Brad Swaile (English) *Cagalli Yula Athha - Shindou Naomi (Japanese), Vanessa Morley (English) *Dearka Elsman - Sasanuma Akira (Japanese), Brad Swaile (English) *Gilbert Durandal - Ikeda Shuuichi (Japanese), Ted Cole (English) *Haro - Mitsuishi Kotono (Japanese), *Heine Westenfluss - Nishikawa Takanori (T.M. Revolution) (Japanese), *Yuna Roma Seiran - Nojima Kenji (Japanese), Brian Drummond (English) *Kira Yamato - Hoshi Souichirou (Japanese), Matt Hill (English) *Lord Djibril - Hori Hideyuki (Japanese), Alistair Abell (English) *Lunamaria Hawke - Sakamoto Maaya (Japanese), Maryke Hendrikse (English) *Reverend Malchio - Nakai Kazuya (Japanese), Brian Drummond (English) *Lacus Clyne / Meer Campbell - Tanaka Rie (Japanese), Chantal Strand (English) *Mayu Asuka - Sakamoto Maaya (Japanese), Katie Chapman (English) *Meyrin Hawke - Orikasa Fumiko (Japanese), Nicole Bouma (English) *Miriallia Haw - Toyoguchi Megumi (Japanese), Anna Cummer (English) *Murrue Ramius ("Maria Vernes") - Mitsuishi Kotono (Japanese), Lisa Ann Beley (English) *Mad Abes - Taiten Kusunoki (Japanese), Jason Simpson (English) *Narrator - Mitsuishi Kotono (Japanese), Alison Matthews (English) *Neo Roanoke / Mu La Flaga - Koyasu Takehito (Japanese), Trevor Devall (English) *Rey Za Burrel - Seki Toshihiko (Japanese), Kirby Morrow (English) *Shinn Asuka - Suzumura Kenichi (Japanese), Matthew Erickson (English) *Stella Loussier - Kuwashima Houko (Japanese), Lalainia Lindbjerg (English) *Sting Oakley - Suwabe Junichi (Japanese), Brent Miller (English) *Talia Gladys - Koyama Mami (Japanese), Venus Terzo (English) *Colonel Todaka - Kazuya Ichijou (Japanese), *Unato Ema Saran - Hiroshi Matsumoto (Japanese), Scott McNeil (English) *Vino Dupre - Hisafumi Oda (Japanese), Reece Thompson (English) *Yzak Joule - Seki Tomokazu (Japanese), Michael Adamthwaite (English) *Yolant Kent - Sugita Tomokazu (Japanese), Michael Coleman (English) *Lacus/Meer's singing voice - Jillian Michaels (English) *Ledonir Kisaka - Adam Henderson (English) *Erica Simmons - Sharon Alexander (English) *Martin DaCosta - Brian Dobson (English) *James/Eduardo - James Blight (English) *Malik Yardbirds - Lee Tockar (English) *Sato - Paul Dobson (English) *Chen Zheng Yi - Andrew Toth (English) *Shinn's mother - Laura Drummond (English) *Shinn's father - Paul Dobson (English) *William Sutherland Staff Director: Fukuda Mitsuo Series Writer: Morosawa Chiaki Character Designer: Hirai Hisashi Mechanical Designer: Okawara Kunio, Yamane Kimitoshi Design Works: Fujioka Kenki Art Director: Ikeda Shigemi Sound Director: Fujino Sadayoshi Music: Sahashi Toshihiko Producer: Takeda Seiji (MBS), Sato Hiroyuki (Sunrise) Openings, Endings and Insert songs Openings: *''Ignited'' by T.M.Revolution (ep. 1-13) *''PRIDE'' by HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR (ep. 14-24) *''Bokutachi no Yukue'' (Our Whereabouts) by Hitomi Takahashi (ep. 25-37) *''Wings of Words'' by CHEMISTRY (ep.38-50) *''vestige'' by T.M.Revolution (ep. FINAL PLUS ~The Chosen Future~) Endings: *''Reason'' by Nami Tamaki (ep. 1-13) *''Life Goes On'' by Mika Arisaka (ep. 14-25) *''I Wanna Go To A Place...'' by Rie fu (ep. 26-36) *''Kimi wa Boku ni Niteiru'' (君は僕に似ている; You Resemble Me) by See-Saw (ep. 37-50, Final Plus) Insert Songs: *''Mizu no Akashi'' (水の証; Token of Water) by Tanaka Rie (Meer Campbell - eps. 10, 29) *''Fields of hope'' by Tanaka Rie (Lacus Clyne)(Eps. 7,9 Final Plus) *''Meteor'' by T.M.Revolution(ep 23) *''Quiet Night C.E. 73'' by Tanaka Rie (Meer Campbell) *''Shinkai no Kodoku'' (The Sea's Loneliness) by Kuwashima Houko (eps. 21,32,33) *''Vestige'' by T.M.Revolution (eps 39, 42, 49) *''Honoo No Tobira'' (焔の扉; Door of Flames) by Yuki Kajiura|FictionJunction YUUKA (ep. 40) *''EMOTION'' by Tanaka Rie (Meer Campbell) (Ep. 47) *''Anna Isshi Datta no ni''( we were so close together, but) violin only Trivia The series contains several references to previous Gundam and Fukuda-directed anime series. * The series appears to be designed to parallel Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, with the plot, character, and mobile suit designs notably mirroring it at several places. Most notable of these are the main character Shinn Asuka, the characters Stellar Loussier and Lunamaria Hawke, the title, and the designs of various mobile suits and armours. * Most notable among the non-Gundam references are those to Fukuda's Future GPX Cyber Formula television and OVA series. These include several vehicles used in these series, such as the convertible that Athrun drives in Episode 8, and the motorcycle that Shinn rides in Episode 21, as well as some images including the scene in the fourth OP with Gilbert and Talia is almost an exact duplicate of a scene with Kyoshiro Nagumo and Kyoko Aoi in the Cyber Formula Sin OP. * The Destiny Gundam itself is a leftover of sorts from SEED's initial production. Chief designer Okawara Kunio had been charged with designing the original Freedom Gundam as a mobile suit with compact, "always-on" versions of the original three Striker Packs. Several rough designs of this concept have been released in official material, and it is evident that in early attempts, the result would have been simply too cluttered and (presumably) difficult to animate, hence the drastically alternate, final design for Freedom. However, this concept obviously made it through for the second try, as the Destiny Gundam features compact forms of the first three Impulse Silhouettes (which are nearly identical in function and design as the three Striker Packs) as standard weaponry. This is a rather ironic footnote to the fact that Destiny Gundam and Freedom Gundam are made complete opposites in the storyline. * Majority of the returning cast grew taller and lost weight. Most are underweight according to the body mass index. *The "Destiny" in the title of the series can refer to several things. **The second Mobile Suit Shinn Asuka pilots, is the ZGMF-X42S Destiny. **The "Destiny" plan proposed by Gilbert Durandal to end all conflict between Naturals and Coordinators. **The "destiny" of the main character, Shinn Asuka, and the "fates" of the returning characters from the previous series. *In its initial run in Japan, it occupied the same Saturday 6 p.m. timeslot on MBS and TBS as Gundam SEED and Full Metal Alchemist (which was shown in between GS and GSD.) *In Episode (Phase) 15, towards the end when Athrun Zala enters the 'waiting room' overlooking the Minerva's Mobile Suit hanger you can see Shinn Asuka laying on the couch reading a magazine with the band HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR (who did the shows 2nd Opening theme) on the cover. *In Gundam SEED Destiny, a common practice with ZAFT Mobile Suits is the names being acronyms: Consider ZAKU (ZAFT Armed Keeper of Unity), GOUF (Guardian of Unity Forerunner), and DOM (Dauntless Obliterator Magnificent). This practice was actually first seen in Gundam SEED, with GUNDAM (General Unilateral Neuro-link Dispersive Autonomic Maneuver, and all subsequent variations), and most likely originated with the MRC-F20 SUMO (Strike Unit for Maneuver Operations), in Yoshiyuki Tomino's ∀ Gundam. * In November 2004, Takanori Nishikawa (as T.M. Revolution) made Gundam singles history when his single, "Ignited", hit the #1 spot in Japanese Oricon's daily top 20 singles; a first for the franchise. Up until then, the highest ranking Gundam song was T.M. Revolution's own "Invoke", which had made it to #2. Initial sales data has "Ignited" as having sold 108,000 copies. "Ignited" is the first opening theme song for Gundam Seed Destiny while "Invoke" was the first opening theme song for Gundam Seed. * The word "Gundam" is actually only said twice, in the first episode by Cagalli and in the second by Sting. *In Episode 22, there is a slight error in a split-second animation frame where the Force Impulse Gundam slashes through a Murasame. Instead of the Force Impulse, the Aile Strike Gundam's likeness is seen. This suggests that the said frame is reused from Seed, and was not modified. *Along with its prequel, Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny is the Gundam series that scored the most brilliant achievements in Animage's Anime Grand Prix. It won the 1st place in 2002, 2004 and 2005, and selected as the runner up in 2003 and 2006. Other Gundam series that come up to Gundam SEED's achievements are the original Mobile Suit Gundam (won the 1st place twice), followed by Zeta Gundam, Gundam ZZ, Gundam Wing and Gundam 00 (each won the second place once). *In spite of above awards, various mecha and Gundam fans consider SEED Destiny as the worse Gundam series ever, only speaking of a few things from it positively. *It's been said that even the original voice actors dislike their experiences making the show. Kenichi Suzumura has expressed his preference for how ''Super Robot Wars Z ''handled the plot and Shinn's character, which is regarded as vastly superior to the series. He even once said that the genuine Shinn is the one in the game. *Phase 16 features a carrier departing at 0900 hours dubbed the "John Paul Jones", which is possibly a reference to the British Classic Rock band Led Zeppelin, namely the bassist, the least famouse name out of the band. (In comparison to Jimmy Page & Robert Plant) Slideshow Gallery Story ending 1 out of 5.png Story ending 2 out of 5.png Story ending 3 out of 5.png Story ending 4 out of 5.png Story ending 5 out of 5.png Middle 1106899723.jpg See also External links *GUNDAM SEED DESTINY: Official Website *GundamOfficial: Official Gundam Site *MAHQ: For Gundam And Other Mecha *Gundam Seed Destiny Screenshots Gallery *Anime News Network: Gundam Seed Destiny information page at Anime News Network *Gundam News: Gunota Headlines *Mobile Suit: Advent Destiny - Online RPG, previously known as Advent Destiny/Seed RPG